Tú me tienes
by Helen Geschichten
Summary: Edward toma el mando del negocio de su padre. Queriendo conseguir más dinero sin importar lo que pase, se mete en un negocio que no podrá salir tan fácilmente, pero a él no le importaba, hasta que conoció a Isabella, la hija de su ex socio, ahora ¿Cómo podrá Edward salir de ese negocio sin que fuera asesinado? ¿El amor seguirá? pero lo más importante ¿Edward tendrá a Isabella?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenesen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos...**_

_**Advertencia**_: **Esta** **historia es Rated M, por lo tanto contiene material adulto, escenas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje no apto para menores.**

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**16 de Abril de 1944**_

Era el día que mas estaban sufriendo, ninguno sabía que pasaría tiempo después de que Edward aparcara el carro. Ninguno sabía si viviría…

Al llegar ese anónimo a la casa que compartía en secreto todo cambio, para Edward, para Isabella y para Charlotte en cierto modo.

Para Edward cambió porque ahora sabía que tenia que defender y proteger a su familia más que nunca, por primera vez tenía que mostrar esa faceta suya, dura, fría, sin sentimientos, esa faceta que nunca utilizo con su esposa e hija. Para Isabella cambio, cambio todo, cambio la forma de vivir para ella, tenía que ser una fuerte guerrera para proteger a su pequeña niña y tenía que ser fuerte por si algo le sucedía a su esposo.

Nada, no había nada por esta carretera, ni una casa, ni un animal, ni una planta, completamente desierto. Solo se encontraba la tierra que marcaba el camino. Edward tenía las manos aferradas al volante del auto como si ello dependiera su vida, Isabella enterraba las uñas en el asiento del copiloto y la pequeña Charlotte miraba a sus padres desde el asiento trasero.

A pesar de que solo tuviera tres años, sabía que algo sucedía, veía a sus padres y no estaban como siempre estaban en casa, felices, sonriendo y desprendiendo un amor infinito, si no que estaban rígidos, con la respiraciones acompasadas y muy pensativos.

Edward siguió conduciendo su BMW 326, que había conseguido hace dos años atrás, sin voltear a ver a su querida esposa Isabella. Todavía se acordaba como se habían conocido, como se habían mirado en ese primer encuentro y sobre todo como se enamoraron, y ahora depende de él en salvar a su familia.

Tenía una leve sospecha de quien lo esperara en el depósito donde fueron citados, y por primera vez en su vida el miedo lo invadió. No tenía miedo por él, pero si por su hija y esposa, no quería que nada le sucediera a ellas.

Suspiró, lo que hizo que Isabella voltee para mirarlo. Cuando los ojos chocolates de la mujer de veinticinco años impactaron con los verdes esmeraldas supo que había sido una feliz y hermosa vida, aunque hubiese sido corta, pero ambos encontraron al amor de sus vidas y tuvieron a la pequeña Charlotte, que no dio más que felicidad y mas amor.

Kilometro 453, ya habían llegado y un depósito que parecía desierto lo esperaba a unos metros más adentro, pero había que hacerlo caminando. Edward suspiró, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en el trayecto. Con todo su nerviosismo Isabella tomo el rostro de su amado y lo obligó a mirarlo.

Sus ojos verdes le demostraban el amor infinito que sentí por ella, y ella le demostraba lo mismo a él. Ambos con el miedo que sentían se acercaron lentamente y juntaron sus labios, se fundieron un beso que no era como todos los demás. Era un beso de despedida. Isabella llevo las manos a los hombros de su esposo y las fue subiendo por su cuello hasta que quedaron detrás de su cabeza tomando su cabello. Edward tenía una mano en la mejilla de la mujer y la otra sosteniendo su cintura. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire, se separaron pero mantuvieron sus frentes unidas

- Te amo – le susurró Edward a Isabella

- Te amo- contestó ella

- Si algo pasa quiero que… - Edward no pudo terminar la frase porque Isabella lo impido

- Shh, nada va a pasar, seguiremos siendo la misma familia que somos, volverás, y criaremos a Charlotte, juntos, para siempre

- Para siempre – repitió Edward

El hombre bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera, donde se encontraba su pequeña hija, la tomo en brazos y la abrazó, quería creer las palabras de su mujer, pero le resultaba totalmente imposible

- Te amo Charlotte, te amo hijita – beso sus mejillas y la depositó en el asiento otra vez

- Te amo papá – dijo la pequeña con su voz fina, haciendo que Edward la mirara con una sonrisa triste e Isabella, que miraba la escena con adoración, se le cayeron lagrimas que rodaron por toda la mejilla..

Ya con su arma enganchada en el pantalón, Edward empezó a caminar por los pastizales secos que conducían al depósito. Isabella desde arriba del auto y ahora con Charlotte en su falda, veía al amor de su vida alejarse. Se sentía una inútil por no poder hacer nada, pero entre ambos habían acordado que ella se tenía que quedar en el auto por la seguridad de su hija.

- ¿Dónde va papi, mami? – pregunto Charlotte haciendo que Isabella volviera a la realidad, ella no se esperaba esa pregunta.

¿Cómo decirle a tu hija de tres años que su padres habían sido citados para morir, practicante?, ¿Cómo explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo?, ¿Cómo decirle la verdadera vida de su padre?, ella no lo entendía, por lo que se limito a contestar cambiándole de tema.  
- Ya viene linda, trata de dormir, estas cansada, no has pegado un ojo en todo el viaje- la niña asintió y se acomodo en el pecho de su madre.

Edward llegó al depósito, pero antes de entrar volteo para ver a sus hermosas mujeres, le pequeña se acomodaba en el pecho de su madre, mientas esta miraba en su dirección. A la larga distancia sus miradas se conectaron.

Empujó la puerta del depósito, aseguro su arma, y entró.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, esta es la primera historia que subo a FanFiction, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Subiré el primer capítulo en cuanto pueda. ¡Espero que les guste esta historia que da vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace bastante! **

**¡Besos y Abrazos! **

**Helen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

**_14 de Octubre, 1939_**

-Charles, se razonable – le pidió Edward Cullen – Es la única forma de que tenemos para seguir con el negocio, ¿acaso no eras tú el que quería conseguir dinero?, ¿seguir con tu fortuna?, yo lo encuentro como la mejor forma.

-No voy a vender a mi patria, Edward, si nos descubren, moriremos, y eso lo sabes más que bien, en este negocio no me meto, y es mi última palabra. –sentenció Charles Swan.

-No tiene porque descubrirnos, además, si morimos no tengo nada que perder – dijo el frio Cullen.

-Pues yo sí, tengo a mi hija, ya perdió a su madre, no quiero que pierda a su padre y se quede sola, Edward, tienes tu familia, tus padres, hermanos, ¿acaso no te importa?

-No, en absoluto – respondió Edward automáticamente, haciendo que Charles lo mirara con mala cara.

-Pues no es mi problema, en esto no me meto. – Dijo firme

La guerra había comenzado, Alemania había invadido Polonia y Edward no se iba a quedar atrás con sus negocios de contrabando, su idea era simple, mandar armas fabricadas en su país, Estados Unidos, a Alemania, que en este momento se encontraba en guerra. Para Edward era el trabajo magnifico, solo tenía un problema, su socio no lo ayudaba.

Ambos hombres estaban en el despacho que utilizaban cuando planeaban sus nuevas estrategias, quedaba a las afueras de Chicago, cerca de la comunidad de Hegewisch. Hacía ya más de veinte años que se utilizaba, cuando Charles trabajaba con Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward.

-Es arriesgado, tu padre no hubiese querido que hagamos este trabajo – dijo Charles en voz de susurro.

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que mi padre hubiese hecho! – Gritó Edward – Ahora el que trabaja aquí soy yo, y el está postrado en una cama, enfermo, y no va a salir de ahí, por lo menos hasta que lo metan en un cajón – prosiguió seco

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso de la persona que te crió, tu padre es un gran hombre, entiendo tu dolor, se por todo lo que pasaste, pero Edward por favor tienes veintiocho años, no tienes porque morir haciendo este estúpido trabajo, tienes una vida por delante.-

-Mi vida es esto, para esto me criaron, si tu no lo haces, perfecto, lo hago solo, ahora por favor retírate antes de que me hagas decir cosas que no quiero- Edward tomó asiento en el sillón negro que años atrás perteneció a su padre, lo giró y le dio frente a una enorme ventana de vidrio, que por fuera era espejo.

-Edward… - empezó Charles, pero no lo dejó seguir.

-¡Retírate!

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, Edward dio un suspiro, esto no sería fácil sin Charles.

Indignado giró el sillón y agarró los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, era hora de empezar a trabajar, con Charles, o sin Charles

xxx

xxx

xxx

Charles Swan, Charlie para su hija Isabella y sus más allegados, conducía hacia su casa luego del encontronazo que había tenido con su nuevo socio. El día que se enteró que Carlisle sufría leucemia fue como una puñalada, su socio, mejor amigo y compañero de toda la vida estaba a pasos de la muerte. Pensaba que otra muerte en cinco años no lo iba poder resistir. Primero tuvo que afrontar la muerte de su amada esposa Reneé, y ahora su amigo, su hermano.

La muerte de Reneé fue muy duro para la joven Isabella, en ese entonces con solo quince años, para una joven de su edad perder a una madre es perder la mitad de tu vida, porque siempre algo va a faltar. Desde ese entonces Charles trató de estar lo más cerca posible de su hija, de contenerla y dale todo para que nada le falte, y eso hizo que su relación se vuelva más fuerte, se podría decir que ahora eran inseparables. Por eso no podía aceptar el trato que Edward quería. No podía dejar sola a Isabella en caso de que algo llegara a pasar.

Aparcó el automóvil en la cochera de su gran mansión pero no bajo de él. Agobiado por los recuerdos de su esposa, suspiró y se recostó en el asiento del auto, no quería que Isabella lo viera así, ella preguntaría que ocurría y Charlie no sabría que contestar.

Por más que intentara recordar a Reneé como ella fue en realidad, una hermosa mujer, excelente madre y una compañera de vida extraordinaria, cuando pensaba en ella solo recordaba su ultimo día de vida…

_El frio de diciembre se sentía a través de las ventanas de la gran mansión Swan, la gran habitación matrimonial fue convertida en una sala de hospital prácticamente, el piso de madera crujía con cada paso que Charles daba para acercarse a su esposa que dormía en la cama de dos plazas, el armario, la mesa de noche y otros muebles de madera que poseía la habitación tenían una fina capa de polvo. Iluminados solamente por una pequeña lámpara que descansaba en la mesa de noche, Charlie se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa._

_Al sentir el movimiento de la cama Reneé abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió cuando vio a su amado esposo sentado junto a ella._

- _Charlie – susurró – Te amo_

- _Te amo – repitió el hombre – descansa, te pondrás mejor, yo se que te pondrás mejor, pero tienes que descansar, cierra los ojos y duerme – le pidió en voz de suplica._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro._

- _Mi hora llegó, – dijo – no hay nada que hacer._

- _No digas eso, por favor no lo digas – Unas lagrimas traicioneras abandonaron los ojos de Charlie. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Reneé, levanto su mano y las limpió._

- _No llores – susurró – Así es la vida Charlie, solo estamos un rato, somos felices, y luego morimos. Fui extremadamente feliz a tu lado, por eso quiero que cuides de Isabella, ella te va a necesitar, te va a necesitar como cualquier niño que pierde a una madre, no te alejes de ella, por favor…_

- _Nunca me alejaría de ella – Charlie se inclino hacia el rostro de su esposa y besó sus labios, era la última vez que lo iba a hacer, y ambos o sabían, ese fue su beso despedida._

- _Te amo Charlie, de eso no te olvides nunca, y tienes que seguir sin mí, la vida sigue, sé feliz…_

- _Te amo – dijo Charlie, pero Reneé no lo escuchó_

_Su cuerpo estaba duro, sus ojos cerrados, y sus dedos entrelazados con los de Charlie y ya no respiraba…_

Ese recuerdo carcomía la memoria de Charlie, no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una lagrima tocó sus labios.

Tenía que seguir siendo fuerte, por Isabella y por su propia salud. Se limpió las lágrimas y bajó del coche.

Camino hasta la puerta principal donde fue recibido por Sue, la ama de llaves.

-Señor Swan, la señorita Isabella me pidió que le diga que suba a su habitación en cuanto llegara – dijo Sue

- Claro, gracias Sue – dijo Charlie y empezó a recorrer la mansión para llegar al cuarto de su hija

Por mas años que pasen, Sue, nunca dejara de llamarlos por "Señor" o "Señorita", en este año ya hará veinticinco años que trabaja en la mansión Swan, pero nunca saldrá de las formalidades.

Isabella estaba escribiendo una carta cuando su padre entró en su habitación, lo más rápido que pudo guardó todo en el pequeño cofre que su madre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número diez, una reliquia sentimental para ella.

- Hola papá – dijo Isabella corriendo hasta su padre, que la esperaba con un gran abrazo

- Hola hija, Sue me dijo que querías que suba, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- Oh, sí, Esme llamó, parece que Carlisle ha empeorado – dijo despacio. Charlie puso mala cara – Lo siento - dijo despacio Isabella

- Tú no tienes la culpa, solo que me duele perder a otra persona – Instintivamente Isabella abrazó a su padre para que desahogara con ella, y así estuvieron un largo rato.

- Bueno, basta de ponernos tristes – dijo Charlie cortando el abrazo- ¿Cómo esta Jacob? – preguntó con una sonrisa, pero Isabella cambio la cara totalmente, asiendo una mueca se separó de su padre y caminó hasta su cama, donde se sentó y miró a su padre desde ahí - ¿Qué pasa Isabella?

- No me casaré con Jacob – dijo decidida

- ¿Cómo que no te casarás con Jacob?, ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó un Charlie histérico, eso era una noticia inesperada

- No quiero casarme con él, me parece que mi decisión tiene que contar, soy yo la que tiene que estar toda su vida atada a una persona, no tú, no los padres de Jacob, yo, porque todos sabemos que esto está arreglado Charlie – dijo enojada

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Isabella!, ¡hace ya tres años que estas comprometida! – Charlie empezó a elevar la voz

- ¡¿Y por qué te piensas que todavía no me he casado?!, ¡¿Por qué te piensas que siempre pongo alguna excusa cuando están por fijar la fecha?! – Miro a los ojos a su padre y bajó la voz cuando dijo:- Charlie no lo amo, me merezco alguien que me ame y yo él, me merezco un amor como tú y mama, ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?

Charlie se quedó petrificado, eso nunca se lo esperó de su hija, aunque sabía que Isabella tenía razón no podía hacer nada, ¿Cómo decirles a los señores Back que su hija quería suspender la boda?, eso era imposible, y más cuando se trataba de cancelar a los Black.

El silencio terminó cuando se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta

- Pasa- dijo en voz muy fuerte Charlie sin romper el contacto visual con su hija

- Señor, la señora Esme ha llamado, dijo que Carlisle quiere hablar con usted, lo está esperando

- Gracias Sue – la ama de llaves se retiró de la habitación -Cuando venga a casa vamos a hablar jovencita – dijo Charles

- Voy contigo – dijo Isabella buscando un saco

- No, voy solo – dijo Charlie, yendo a la puerta

- Por favor papá, quiero ver a Esme –

Cuando Reneé murió, Esme, se había convertido en alguien muy importante para Isabella, fue como su figura materna a seguir, y nunca Charlie podía prohibir a su hija verla, por eso no le quedó otra opción que llevarla.

Nunca existió silencios incómodos entre padre e hija pero hoy era una excepción. El viaje a hacia la gran casa Cullen no era muy largo, pero se hacía infinito en ese silencio. Ninguno quería sacar tema, por lo que decidieron aceptar el silencio.

xx

xx

Esme Cullen estaba en la cocina preparando comida para su esposo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse de golpe, asustada caminó hasta el living, donde encontró a su hijo mayor quitándose la chaqueta. Hacía ya muchos meses que no lo veía o ¿era un año?, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Con miedo a ser rechazada caminó a hacia su hijo.

- Hola hijo – dijo despacio, el volteó a verla y se quedó mirándola

- Hola Esme – dijo frio después de un rato, Esme suspiró

- ¿Nunca más me llamarás mamá cierto? – preguntó triste la mujer

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- ¡Claro que es eso lo que quiero!, ¿Cuándo será el día que nos puedas perdonar?, por favor Edward, soy tu madre, tu padre se está muriendo y lo único que él necesita para descansar en paz es escuchar de tu boca un "te perdono", es lo único- Esme se desmoronó en el sillón de la sala y empezó a llorar.

Nunca se iba a perdonar por lo que le había hecho a su hijo, pero él tenía que saber que fue necesario. Abandonar a un hijo es difícil, un sacrificio e imperdonable, más para una madre.

Edward miraba a su madre llorar en el sillón pero no hizo nada, no corrió a consolarla como cualquier persona haría, se quedó ahí, parado, esperando que se desahogue sola.

- Perdónanos, hijo, por favor, esto es una lucha, no sabes lo que sufrimos desde ese día hasta el día de hoy, no fue fácil para ninguno.

- Lo sé, sé que no fue fácil, y tampoco es fácil para mí perdonarlos – es lo único que pudo contestar Edward

Sin importar lo que su hijo le haría Esme corrió hacia él y lo abrazó

Primero Edward ni se inmutó, pero al sentir más fuerte los brazos de su madre, suspiró y se dejo llenar con el amor de ella. Rodeando la cintura de su madre, Edward, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de esta y dejó que unas lagrimas corrieran por su majilla.

- Ay Edward! – lloriqueó su madre

- Shh, cálmate mamá – dijo en susurró

- Me llamaste ma...mamá – dijo Esme

- Si, voy a ver a papá -sonrió Edward, Esme le devolvió una enorme sonrisa y se fue a la cocina mientras Edward se dirigía a la habitación de su padre

Hacía ya un año que no venía a esta casa, y todo estaba distinto. Los cuadros que adornaban los pasillos ya no estaban, varios muebles estaban cubiertos por una sábana blanca, pero lo peor fue cuando llegó a la habitación de Carlisle.

El cuarto parecía desvalijado, solo quedaba la cama con una sabana sobre ella, y una mesa de noche. El armario, la cómoda y otros muebles que antes adornaban la exquisita habitación, brillaban por su ausencia. En el medio de la cama descansaba su padre con un respirador, Edward se acerco a él y se quedo asombrado con lo que vio.

La piel estaba de un blanco que ya parecía que no pasaba ni una gota de sangre por sus venas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y las manos estaban apretadas formando puños.

- ¿Charlie? – preguntó débilmente Carlisle

- No papá, soy yo – dijo Edward sentándose en la esquina de la cama

- ¿Edward?, ¿Que haces aquí? – lentamente Carlisle giró la cabeza hacia su hijo

- Quería saber cómo estabas… he estado hablando con mamá – a Carlisle se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro

- Eso es bueno – dijo con la poca voz que le quedaba – Dime por favor que la perdonaste y así descansaré en paz – suplicó

- La perdoné – Carlisle suspiró y a Edward se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas – y a ti también papá – dijo haciendo que los ojos azules de Carlisle se posaran en los verdes de Edward

- Edward yo… - no pudo seguir, su momento se aproximaba y ya no tenía casi voz

- Shh, descansa, papá te perdono, fui un estúpido al no queres escuchar toda la historia, pero creo que algún día mamá me la podrá contar.

- Gracias hijo

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora descansa – ordenó Edward

- No puedo, Charlie estará por llegar – a Edward le cambió la cara tras escuchar el nombre de su ex socio

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue – Carlisle cerró los ojos y Edward quedó pensativo mirando a su padre

En el transcurso del que padre e hijo conversaban un toque de puerta hizo que Esme volviera a la puerta principal de la casa, cuando abrió una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Isabella se abalanzó sobre ella ambas riendo, hacia ya muchos meses que no se veían y el encuentro era muy esperado por amabas

- Hija, ¡cuánto tiempo! – lloriqueó Esme

- No llores Esme – rio Isabella

- Es bien, no lloro, pasen, Buenos días Charlie – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Hola Esme

Los tres pasaron a la sala de estar y tomaron asiento en el sillón

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Charlie refiriéndose a Carlisle, Esme suspiró

- Estable, en este momento está hablando con Edward – Charlie no dijo nada –

Todos tomaron el café que Stella, la ama de llaves de la casa Cullen, les trajo. Luego de un rato de conversaciones superficiales Charlie se paró y se dirigió a la habitación de Carlisle. Cuando entró vio a Edward sentado en la cama junto a su padre

- Hola – dijo Charlie haciendo que Edward volteara a verlo y Carlisle abriera los ojos

- Mi buen amigo – dijo Carlisle

- ¿Cómo estas Carlisle?

- Como puedo – sonrió

- ¿Me necesitabas para algo? – pregunto Charlie sentándose en una silla que antes se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación - ¿O solo un poco de compañía? – Carlisle sonrió

- Un poco de compañía no le hace mal a nadie, pero quería saber cómo maneja Edward mi puesto, y me viene como anillo al dedo que él esté aquí - Edward se puso rígido en su lugar

- Eso me lo podrías haber preguntado a mi – rugió

- Un poco de comentario externo viene bien de vez en cuando – Carlisle nunca abandonó su sonrisa

- Pues ya no trabajamos juntos – explicó Edward levantándose y caminando hasta la ventana

- ¿Cómo que no trabajan juntos? – la cara de Carlisle se deformó e intento levantarse

- Carlisle, quédate quieto y no te alteres

- ¿Qué no me altere?, ¡pues entonces explíquenme!

- Edward quiere hacer un trabajo que yo no me quiero meter, si nos descubren nos mataran

- ¡No tienen porque descubrirnos, Charles! – Edward elevó la voz

- ¿Cuál es el trabajo Charlie? – pidió saber Carlisle

Edward miró a Charlie con una mirada de advertencia, que no se lo dijera, pero se lo dijo igual

- Edward quiere mandar armas a Alemania. – dijo Charlie

- No – dijo Carlisle – No, Edward no te metas en eso, no por favor – la respiración le empezó a fallar y luego suspiró

- No me van a descubrir papá – dijo Edward mirando la ventana

- ¡Edward! – gritó Charlie haciendo que este se de vuelta.

Charlie tenia apoyado dos dedos en la garganta de su padre, donde se encontraba la vena yugular, para ser más exactos. Edward corrió hacia él y él mismo lo vio

Carlisle yacía muerto en la cama

Al parecer el gritó que pegó Charlie llegó hasta la sala donde se encontraban Esme e Isabella, porque la puerta se abrió de par en par y las dos mujeres entraron en la habitación

Esme corrió hasta la cama donde se encontraba su esposo y lloró, lloró como cuando tuvo que dejar a su bebé en manos de otros, lloró como cuando su madre murió en presencia de ella, Edward la tomo de la cintura y la alejo de la cama, la abrazó para consolarla, pero Esme nunca más seria la misma.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo!**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo, me hace bien leerlos.**_

_**Si la historia es de su agrado haganmelo saber, eso me ayuda a escribir.**_

_**Estube pensando en pedir ayuda a alguna beta, ¿Alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar una?**_

_**Nos leemos el fin de semana! Besos y abarazos!**_

_**Helen**_


End file.
